poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived at San Fransokyo/Training with Big Hero 6/Fight the Darkubes/Battle Dark Baymax
This is the scene where our heroes arrive at San Fransokyo in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. the bridge, Sora feels happy while Meg walks with Ryan hand in hand Sora: Oh wow! laughs Cool! Donald Duck: C'mon, let's go! Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): Donald's right, you know. Sora: Aww, but I want to take a look at the big city! Meg Griffin: I know, Sora. My love and I think it's amazing. Goofy: Yeah, it does seem pretty exciting. Evil Ryan: You said it, Goofy. Sora: I feel so metropolitan! Uh, cosmopolitan? Donald Duck: Not-apolitan! Bertram T. Monkey: chuckles I guess this place is awesome. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. with Goofy got out his Gummiphone and doing something Ryan F-Freeman: Now what? Sora: I gotta tell Riku what a blast this place is. Goofy: But we just got here. We haven't even done anything yet. Donald Duck: Blast? I'll show you a blast! hear an explosion and see the Heartless Goofy: The Heartless! Ryan F-Freeman: his Keyblade Let's take them on! Meg Griffin: her Keyblade Right, my love! others got their weapons out Sora: C'mon! are about to charge to battle when a girl in a yellow hero suit flies past them and lands on the floor Sonant Midnight: Who's that? ???: Go Go! You okay? sees a robot in red and purple armor with a boy riding on it Sora: What in... robot flies past them and the boy lands on the road and runs to Go Go as the robot lands Hiro Hamada: Go Go. the robot Baymax! looks at Go Go Baymax: Go Go's suit has shielded her from a major injury, but the blow she sustained to her head has caused a mild concussion. We should take caution and not move her until we can fully stabilise her head. Hiro Hamada: Got it Sora: Oh, cool! It's a robot! and the others run to Hiro and Baymax, who turned to see them. Baymax waves his hand Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Orla Ryan: Wow. This is better then Liam's Ghost Friends. Oisin Ryan: Nice. Sora: This rules! Goofy: Uh, Sora. Remember our other problem? Donald Duck: The Heartless! Sora: Whoops! Oh yeah! Ryan, Meg and Friends run Hiro Hamada: Hey! Who are you? heroes stop Sora: I'm Sora. Donald Duck: Donald. Sci-Ryan: You know me and my friends. Sonant Midnight: Sonant. Andante Daze: Andante. Trio Darkle: Trio. Orla Ryan: I'm Orla and this is Oisin. Sean Ryan: I'm Sean, their father. Queen Ryanara: Queen Ryanara. Goofy: And I'm Goofy. Hiro Hamada: Name's Hiro. You...mind helping us fight those things? Jessie Primefan: Sure. Cody Fairbrother: Sora wondered what team you call it? Hiro Hamada: Well, Cody. Our team's called Big Hero 6. Cody Fairbrother: Cool. Let's go. Sora: Sure. Meg and Friends runs with Hiro and Baymax following. The world logo sequence start with an animated Baymax flying then boosts with the word "Boom!" appeared. Baymax flies around a city and over a bridge then the world name showed up with the city and bridge; "San Fransokyo". The world logo disappears when the world name spins and the logo vanished. To Ryan, Meg and friends Hiro Hamada: Let's go, Baymax! flies to Ryan, Meg and Friends' side Sean Ryan: Do not let them get the drop on you, Sora! Sora: Right, Sean! Ryan F-Freeman: We will help ya! fight and defeat the Heartless. At Hiro's garage Go Go Tomago: Not cool. Honey Lemon: People like sceptical, not truth. Wasabi: Yeah, who needs quality reporting when you can just make stuff up? Fred (Big Hero 6): I don't get it. I mean, didn't they see how awesome we were?! Sure those things landed a couple of good guys, but we have chem-balls and laser hands and fire-breathing! Honey Lemon: Well, it really didn't matter. They beat us. Go Go Tomago: Where'd they come from? Wasabi: Well.... Why don't we ask the guys... who actually stopped 'em? and Friends chuckles Honey Lemon: Hiro, you never introduced us. Hiro Hamada: Oh, right. stands with his friends Hiro Hamada: Well, uh.. this is... the gang! That's Go Go. He's Wasabi. Wasabi: How ya doing? Oisin Ryan: Hello, Go Go! Hiro Hamada: And that's Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon: Hello there. Matau T. Monkey: Nice to meet you again, Honey. Honey Lemon: It is great to meet you again, Matau. walked up to Sora and stops Sora: Wha..? Fred (Big Hero 6): I'm Fred. Don't be alarmed. his helmet of his battle suit down This is not my real body. Sora: Oh. For a second, I thought the monster w... stops Sora from talking Meg Griffin: You have to excuse him, he is new here. Hiro Hamada: We know Ryan, Meg and their friends. Anyway. his friends Those three are Sora, Donald and Goofy. The, uh.... looks at a poster of Big Hero 6 on the scene and it gave him an idea Sora: Keyblade Hero 3! Donald and Goofy pose. Awkward silence Baymax: I am detecting minute contractions in your faces and shoulders, perhaps due to the garage's brisk temperature. body glows To remedy that, I will give each of you a hug and warm you with my internal heat source. Ryan F-Freeman: Sora, why you call your team Keyblade Hero 3? Sora: Because it is what I think of. Donald Duck: Hey, why did you say that?! Goofy: Sora, you know Donald and I don't have Keyblades. Jessie Primefan: Goofy is right. You do know Ryan, Meg, Cody, Ryan's mom, Sean and his kids, Milly and the Cyberlings, Blindings and I have Keyblades. Sora: So, are we heroes, or aren't we? Donald Duck: Not here, we're not. laughs Go Go Tomago: The monsters. Tell us how you manage to take them down. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Go Go. My friends, Meg and I take down those monsters with our weapons and Sora will tell you what the monsters are. Sora: They're called the Heartless, and they're drawn to the darkness in people's hearts. Fred (Big Hero 6): Ooh, now we're talking! Light versus darkness. Classic conflict! Wasabi: Would you calm down, Fred? Robbinyu: Ryan? Who are those guys. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Well, Ro. They are Hiro and his friends, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred. others made their introductions Liam: I am Liam, Sora's friend and this is my girlfriend. Nodoka Miyazaki: Nodoka. And this is my Yokai friend, Camellia. Camellia: Hi, I'm Camellia, from the Brave tribe, and I'm an S Rank, one of the highest ranks of all. Milly: I'm Milly. Ryan's friend. Kyubi: I'm Kyubi, from the Mysterious tribe, S Rank. I have the ability to charm any female humans and Yo-Kai by turning into a human. Pinkipoo: My name's Pinkipoo, evolved form of Shmoopie, B Rank and from the Charming tribe. One of Liam's best Yo-Kai friend. Bubble Beth: I'm Bubble Beth, evolved form of Little Blue Bathinghood, A Rank and I'm from the Heartful tribe. I like making things squeaky clean. Foiletta: Um, I'm Foiletta, from the Eerie trbe. An A Rank, and the evolved form of Toiletta. When I see someone I dont like, I promptly curse them. Mermadonna: And I'm Mermadonna, from the Slippery tribe, an S Rank, I evolved from Mermaidyn. I have good singing abilities as Mermaidyn and what i am now, if anyone catches my kisses, it makes them immortal and young. Alyssia: I am Alyssia. Liam's sister and Ryan's mermaid friend. Robbinyu: And finally, I'm Robbinyu, from the Eerie tribe, B Rank, and the evolved form of Peckpocket, i specialise in my lasso to snatch things, but dont worry, I'm on the heroes side. Ryan F-Freeman: They are friends with Keyblade Hero 3. Evil Anna: Yeah. And Foiletta, you remembered being friends with Ryan? Foiletta: Yeah. When I was alive. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. I know you were a human but this is serious. Wasabi: You might be right, Matau. This is serious. Honey Lemon: Very serious. We don't have any way to fight them. Go Go Tomago: Wait. So we're just gonna give up? Baymax: With our current skillset, my analysis places our chances at 0.0000– Hiro Hamada: Yep, we get it, Baymax. Robbinyu: Is he always like this? Matau T. Monkey: I guess. But, Foiletta could be used as a pillow for Baymax. But it might be some way for her to cushion Go Go's landing. But I digress. Sora: Hey, don't sweat it. The three of us will take care of the Heartless for you. Right, Donald, Goofy? agree Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, my brother, our friends and I will take care of them too. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. are about to walk out then Hiro called out Hiro Hamada: Wait. We're going too. and his friends turn to see Hiro and his friends Donald Duck: It's okay. We got it. shakes his head Hiro Hamada: We have to help. My brother would have. friends agree Sci-Ryan: Sure. You can come along. Wasabi: Great, buuuut...don't we need a plan? Fred (Big Hero 6): We train up! When heroes are brought low, they get new powers. It's shugyo time! Go Go Tomago: Did you read that in Geek's Quarterly? Hiro Hamada: Fred's actually not wrong. I may have an idea. gives Sora an AR device Sora: "AR device"? Hiro Hamada: Yeah. Cool, huh? It creates a CG overlay that augments your vision. While you wear it, the device sees everything you do and logs it. Sora: Uh, huh... Hiro Hamada: You put it on your face. puts on the AR device on his face then sees a hologram of a Shadow Heartless Sora: Heartless! his Keyblade Ryan! Meg! Liam! Guys! Donald!! Goofy!!!! Meg Griffin: Sora? Donald Duck: Are you okay? Goofy: There's no Heartless here. Ryan F-Freeman: Goofy's right. And you're giving Orla a giggle. Sora: But... uh.... Hiro Hamada: Whoa! Chill, Sora. Just take the AR device off. turns the AR device off and on a few times Sora: Wow, I have no idea how you're doing it, but this is cool! Hiro Hamada: Thanks. But, so far, the map data only covers San Fransokyo. I need to expand it. Fred (Big Hero 6): Now can we shugyo? Wasabi: Not yet, Fred. He's still learning. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Foiletta. When Sora though the Heartless are here, you think you might have cursed him. Foiletta: her head I didn't curse him. Queen Ryanara: You yo-Kai are sometimes a bit unique in more ways then one. And Baymax is a robot made by his brother Tadashi Hamada. Foiletta: Before I became Toiletta, I was just an ordinary school girl and Ryan was there when this happened. Liam: You were? Foiletta: Yeah. And my name was... Ryan F-Freeman: upon remembering Hana. starts Hana: Tee hee, Ryan over here. Ryan threw the ball as Hana catches it Ryan F-Freeman: Nice catch, Hana! My bro would be happy to see us. Hana: Your bro? Sora: (v.o.) So, you and Ryan are friends like me and Riku. paused. In the garage Foiletta: Yeah. We were best friends as friends should be. Donald Duck: Then what happened? Foiletta: Well... resumes was heading to the back and gasped in horror, he saw three bullies torturing Hana by shoving her head down a toilet Ryan F-Freeman: Stop that! bullies stop and looked at Ryan, unaware that they killed her, Hana's body laid by the floor close to a toilet Ryan F-Freeman: at the bullies You killed her. checks on Hana but can't hear her heartbeat Bully #1: Well, she was alive. Ryan F-Freeman: YOU MONSTER!! I'm telling the police for this. body was gone and a sudden beam white glow emerged something from the toilet ???: voice I'm..coming...for youuuuuuuuu! Bullies: YAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! IT'S THE GIRL FROM THE TOILET!!!!! RUN!!!!! bullies fled from the scene Ryan F-Freeman: Heh. Cowards. inspected the toilets one by one, each one was empty, until the third toilet he opened, he gasped what he saw ???: I'm sorry, Ryan.... Ryan F-Freeman: Hana? TOILETTA EERIE RANK C Toiletta: Yeah, that's me. Or I was Hana, if you're seeing me as a Yo-Kai, it means I'm already dead. The bullies killed me when I was human. ends Sora: So, you scared those bullies away. Ryan F-Freeman: She did and I am proud of her. And I feel sad that she is dead. to cry Baymax: It is alright to cry. Ryan Crying is a natural response to pain. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Baymax. You really are a good one to help people. Cody Fairbrother: Those bullies are still at large. I would make them pay after Big Hero 6 can shugyo. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe, Cody. Master Ryan knows his friends. Honey Lemon: Sora, all you have to do is run through some courses that Hiro scripted. Like a minigame. Go Go Tomago: We'll put a tracer on your movement so we can... Fred (Big Hero 6): chanting Shugyo, shugyo, shugyo! Go Go Tomago: sighs So we can shugyo. Goofy: I guess shugyo's like training. That's a good idea. We could prop'ley use the practice. Donald Duck: Speak for yourself. Sci-Ryan: I would be able to shugyo with Foiletta and she would catch me if I fall. And she would be able to cushion my landing with my rocketboots. blushed Foiletta: Stop that. Liam: Great story tho, Foiletta. Orla Ryan: Good one. Even you was a human like me and dad and Oisin before you become a Yo-Kai. Foiletta: You're flattering me. Cody Fairbrother: Still. When I first saw you, you give Nate a scare when you come out of a tv. chuckles Foiletta: Oh, Cody. You like my best performance when I was Toiletta. Baymax: I can shugyo by installing new combat data. Ryan F-Freeman: You can, Baymax? Foiletta: How do you do that, Baymax? Baymax: Hiro can install a chip in me. Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like he knows things, Foiletta. Or should I say Hana? Foiletta: Here, Ryan, I want you to have this. reached her hand out and revealed a medal with her picture on it Ryan F-Freeman: Your medal? Why you are giving it to me, Hana? Foiletta: I forgot to give it to you when I was Toiletta. Once we confront those bullies again, I want to give them a piece of my mind. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Hana. Liam: I hate to interrupt your emotional scene but, we've got a shugyo to do. Hiro Hamada: Let's try it out. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. and Meg put on AR devices and they go with Sora for the shugyo night, Ryan and Meg runs and defeats the Heartless. Sora runs up the building with Ryan and Meg following. Go Go notices this Go Go Tomago: Interesting. Gravity— not binding. notice some Heartless and he and Meg beat them. Sora's Keyblade turn into Arrow blasters while Ryan and Meg's Keyblades turn into blasters and shoot the Heartless. Wasabi sees this Wasabi: Hey, wait. My laser hands... can be projectiles! Honey Lemon, she sees Sora change his Keyblade weapon and fire at the Heartless. Meg swings her Dark Oathkeeper to send a wave that send the few Heartless away and Ryan use his Keyblade to magic up a bowling ball and rolls it at the Heartless, knocking them down like pins Honey Lemon: Ooh! Change the weapon, change the attack! Ryan, Meg and Sora, they get onto another building followed by some Heartless. Sora uses his Blizzard attack at the Heartless. Fred notices that Fred (Big Hero 6): Whoa. A freeze attack! Fire... and ice. Diametrically opposed... or so we thought! jumps. Ryan, Meg and Sora stand on a building Ryan F-Freeman: That was fun. Foiletta: Wow. You and Sora did well with Meg, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And I hope Hiro's Friends like what we did, Hana. Meg Griffin: Hana? Ryan F-Freeman: She is what she was called before she became a Toiletta. Ryan, Meg and Sora hear Hiro's voice Hiro Hamada: Thanks, Sora, Ryan, Meg. That should be enough data. And I think you spark some new ideas. Go Go Tomago: Yeah! Hiro. I think there's a way to— Hiro's Friends starts talking at the same time. At the garage, Hiro makes some updates on four of the Big Hero 6. Honey Lemon and Goofy carries some Chen-balls to Hiro. Wasabi pose like he is Buzz Lightyear firing his laser with Donald. Ryan and Meg handshakes Fred. Hiro transfered some of Sora's data to Baymax and put a new chip in Baymax Hiro Hamada: That...should do it. Sci-Ryan: Nice one, Hiro. Foily is like Ryan when she was alive. Pinkipoo: Eh? Jessie Primefan: At least we did well on our Shugyo. Foiletta could skydive with me a thousand times. Foiletta: puffs Bubble Beth: Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts